


Yo no me puedo recargar

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En respuesta a una prompt del Kink Meme. Scott le dice que confíe en él, que puede contar con su ayuda. Pero Isaac simplemente no puede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo no me puedo recargar

**Author's Note:**

> A veces te sale cualquier cosa de los dedos. Ésta es una de esas.

 

El aire se siente rasposo contra su cuello y el ambiente le pesa sobre los hombros. Scott le mira triste, con sus ojos amables y ese semblante de que en verdad lo desea ayudar. Que en verdad puede.

Pero Isaac se retuerce, porque no es verdad. Porque no es posible. Porque simplemente, se trata de él.

Scott es todo gentileza y bondad consumados en una persona. Scott es el héroe, el que está tratando de ayudar a todos, el que quiere hacerlo porque para McCall el mundo puede ser así, porque todo puede estar bien. Porque Scott ve demasiada bondad, y buenos presagios en un trozo de mundo que para Isaac ya está demasiado demacrado y deshecho.

La diferencia es que Isaac jamás ha pensado que un mundo así pueda existir, incluso si cree fervientemente en Scott, la utopía no se materializa en su mente. Pocas cosas lo hacen, en realidad.

Scott está entero, quizá no intacto, pero sí entero. Mira a Isaac como si le quisiera comprender, como si pudiera hacerlo. Porque le está gritando con el silencio que confíe en él, que puede recargarse en su hombro.  Isaac solo se siente abrumado y molesto. Eso no puede ser, no es.

Isaac está demasiado dañado, muy roto y pisoteado para poder recargarse en alguien. Incluso si Scott quiere entenderlo, al final del día sabe que no lo hará, y no porque no quiera, sino porque no podría. Porque al final es Isaac el que se queda solo, con sus pesadillas, con sus pensamientos y los gritos marcados a fuego en su memoria. Con paredes creciendo alrededor de él, la cara de su padre al otro lado y luego la oscuridad que un congelador puede proveer. Al final, es Isaac quien se queda a solas con su mente, con su daño emocional. Es quien combate a duras penas todo por su cuenta.

Scott le dice que puede contar con él, pero la verdad es que Isaac está muy hecho pedazos para confiar así en alguien. Está lastimado; su vidrio no está estrellado, está roto. Adentro solo hay desastre, gritos, ruido y oscuridad. Y aunque intenta abrirse camino, a veces no lo logra, y eso no es algo que le gustaría que Scott supiera. Porque ahí abajo está muy oscuro, muy profundo, muy doloroso.

Así que no se siente muy culpable cuando pasa un poco de Scott. No se arrepiente tanto cuando solo escucha el tenue suspiro de resignación.

Su mente le grita que se quedará solo. Isaac le contesta que ya lo está. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica, sintáctica o gramatical.


End file.
